The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure associated with a passenger door, and more particularly to an improved vehicle body structure which increases the rigidity of a pillar and rocker panel, door supporting mechanism which swingably supports a side door utilized by a passenger for entering and exiting the vehicle, with the rocker panel intersecting the lower portion of the pillar.
FIG. 1, shows a side door 1 swingably supported on a pillar 4 of a vehicle body by the upper and lower hinges 2 and 3 respectively, a door check mechanism 13 for regulating the movement of the door 1, which is fixed to the inside of the side door 1 at its one end and a bracket 16 mounted on the pillar 4 at its other end, a door check arm 14 extends between the door 1 and the pillar bracket 16, and a rocker panel 6 extends longitudinally along the vehicle from the lower portion of the pillar 4 toward the rear of the vehicle.
Previously known vehicle body structures comprise a side door 1 installed into the opening defined by a pillar 4 and a rocker panel 6. The weight of the door 1 is relatively large therefore, a reinforcement member is provided on the lower part of the pillar 4, around the lower door hinge 3 to provide added support. A similar mechanism is disclosed in Japanese laid open utility model No. Sho 52-85215. However, when a vehicle traverses a surface, vibrations are transmitted from the road surface to the vehicle, resulting in various parts of the vehicle vibrating, including the door member. The vibrations become particularly prevalent at high operating speeds and/or rough road conditions. The known reinforcements for the door supporting mechanism have not been adequate to prevent the door from vibrating because of their insufficient rigidity.